


Through Human Eyes

by TheGreyLady



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Human Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of consider this as a set with Their Private War, located here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/163732
> 
> They don't have that much to do with each other, but I wrote them within about half an hour of each other, so I always think of them in connection with each other.

Through Human Eyes

Sometimes, when he lays in bed in the hospital wing covered in bandages and aching and praying—for death, for life, and maybe they're the same, for someone like him—Remus dreams of making love with Sirius under the full moon. He dreams of laying on the grassy lawn of Hogwarts and looking up through human eyes and _seeing._

Then he wakes up.


End file.
